Strawberries
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Ruby wants some strawberries and so she steals Chili's until he agrees to share with her.  One-shot   ChilixOC PLEASE don't prejudge just because she's an OC. Please, just read it before you judge! Thanks! Like it or hate it? Just rate it! :D


**ChilixOC story that I've been talking about. Like it? Hate it? Just rate it!**

**But please don't pre-judge this story, just because it has an OC in it, please? :)#**

**Depending on how many people like this story and the feedback I get (if I get any!) , I'll think about doing a chapter story for them. (If you wanna know more about this, then read the other autors note at the end of this one-shot!)**

**P.S: If you want to know Ruby's description, visit my other story (Wishfulshipping) and just skim through chapter nine in order to get a basic idea of what she looks like. If you want, you can read it through too! It'll be worth it, I promise! :3 My Wishfulshipping story that holds Ruby in one chapter only, is called "The Locket". You may have already read it, but if you haven't and want to know what she looks like, I suggest you visit there, because not much on her appearence is explained in this fanfiction. :)**

**Thanks!**

"Why noooott?" Ruby whined, grabbing Chili's sleeve and tilting her head up to look at him with those dark blue eyes of hers.

"No way! All you've done since I met you is tell me what a child I am!" Chili huffed, grabbing Ruby's arm and gently prying it away, turning around and crossing his arms, his head held up in the air and his nose pointing skywards as he refused Ruby once again.

"But that was before I knew you had strawberries!" She continued to whine childishly, going back around Chili to face him again. Uncooperatively, he turned his back on her again, which made her seethe with anger.

"Oh yeah, thanks for making me feel so much better!" Chili snapped, looking up at the ceiling with a bored countenance.

_"This isn't good. I'm starting to feel like Cress..." _Chili thought to himself, but he still continued to own the unexcited expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ruby snapped back.

"What, if you'd have known that I had something that you wanted then you would have been nice to me?Just to get what you want? Really?" He replied, flailing his arms around in a... Flaily kind of way. "Besides," He began again, regaining his composure and folding his arms neatly. "Everyone knows that that's not only bratty, but extremely... _Childish _too."

"What did you say?" Ruby muttered in a warning tone, just about ready to pounce on Chili and beat him within an inch of his "sorry-assed" life.

"Well, let us look at the facts yes?" He questioned nonchalently and a dark smirk graced his face before he spun around to face her, his expression slyly converting instantly to one of a knowledgable and unnerved kind. Then, begining to pace, he started to explain his "theory".

"Everyone knows that bratty kids are bratty because they get what they want all the time, yes? Well, you want something that I have and when you don't get what I have that you want, then you get angry because I won't let you have what you want that I have. Yes?"

"...What?" Ruby dumbly remarked. Although maybe "dumbly" is the incorrect word to use. Afterall, even Cilan probably wouldn't understand Chili's oh-so amazing logic! I suppose it's just that overwhelming!

"Basically, you just want something from me and I'm not giving it you, so you get mad." Chili interpreted flatly.

"No, because if you didn't want any, then why would you have them?" Ruby questioned, grinning madly when she saw Chili freeze, his technical mind obviously not having had thought about that tiny detail.

"Uh... W-Well, who's to say that these are mine?" Chili voiced uncertainly as he pointed at the container on the kitchen side, as if trying to make the sentence make sense to himself first before he spoke it out and made a complete idiot of himself.

"Uh, the label on the box that says "Don't touch! ~Chili~" is the one to say that those are yours."Ruby retorted, throwing lazy quotation marks around the words of his note that was taped to the lid of the container. Chili twitched and then reached to rub the back of his neck.

"Ok, so you got me there." He grinned bashfully, a large sweat-drop behind his head as he fiddled with his collar subconciously. "But you're still not having any!"

But before he could comprehend it, Ruby grabbed the box and bolted into the main restauraunt.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Chili shouted after her, before he undid his apron, folded it messily and put it on the side. Then he broke out into a sprint in a despearte effort to catch Ruby. And his strawberries.

"Ruby, come back here! I'm not playing around!" He called seriously, cupping his mouth with his hand as he did so. Gaining on her, Chili smirked and skidded to his left and made a frantic grab for Ruby's arm, but she slipped around a table at the last second and sent the redhead stumbling to keep his balance.

"Just give it up, Chili!" She beamed evily, stopping around a table to catch her breath

"No way!" He argued childishly, stomping over to the other side of the table. Standing opposite each other was the only thing that either of them could register at that moment in time.

Then Ruby sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, expertedly chucking the box full of strawberries into her right hand whilst she leaned on her left, grinning innocently up at him.

"I'll give 'em to you." She smiled and Chili leaned across the table to snatch them back. Ruby retracted her arm and held them to her once again. "_If _you share them. With me." She added mischeviously.

"No!"

"Then no strawberries for you~" Ruby chortled in a sing-song voice.

"..."

A silence issued between them as they simply stared at each other; her beaming at him cheekily, whilst he glared at her with resent.

"Fine." He growled, glaring down at the carpeted floor with a burning apathy.

"Ha! My strawbe- Wait, what?" Ruby teased, before she realised what he had said and instantly got a confused expression.

"What did you say?" She asked, genuinely uncertain.

"I said fine. You want some strawberries? Fine. I don't care." Chili sighed dismissively, waving her off nonchalently with his hand, a bored frown on his face.

"You so do care Chili." She carried on, narrowing her eyes at him. Ignoring her, Chili walked back towards the side, picked up his apron, tied it around his waist expertedly and then clapped his hands and rubbed them together, waiting for Ruby to follow him into the kitchen.

"Well, do you want some or not?" He asked, slightly impatient. Ruby nodded and ran towards him, allowing him to lead her into the kitchen.

Chili held the door open for her and then kicked it shut once they were both in the kitchen. Chili walked towards the freezer and opened it, pulling out a tub of ice-cream. Then, making his way towards the cupboard, he pulled out two pot bowls and a large tube of whipped cream.

"And here I thought you made everything fresh..." Ruby tutted, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"For the customers we do." Chili answered with a smile, actually understanding where her question had come from. He found it natural that she would think that the trio would eat only fresh things that they prepared through their own concentration and hard work. He saw her peering at him curiously.

"What, you think we have time to make proper ice-cream when we've been busy serving all day?" Chili asked, cracking a grin.

"I suppose not." Ruby trailed, looking down at the kitchen tiles, suddenly feeling a little dense. Then, she lightened up, a smile gracing her face. She adjusted her bandana and then turned to Chili expectantly.

"What, you expect the ice-cream to just jump out of the tub and prepare itself?" Ruby asked flatly.

"No, I expect you to grab a spoon from the draining board over here and give it to me so that I can _scoop _the ice-cream out for you."

"But you're supposed to making this!" She cried.

"Nu-uh. You want some? You're pitching in." Chili replied simply with a smirk. He had hoped that she would find out that she would have to help and leave him alone seen as though she hated to do chores and things like that. She wasn't lazy and untidy, but she definitely could be idle at times and her things weren't always the most organised.

"Why can't you just get the spoon seen as though the draining board is right next to you?" Ruby questioned, feeling her eyebrows lower in defiance as she glared at him.

"Because I want a clean spoon. Now get it for me." He said firmly, rolling up his sleeves and then placing his hands on his hips, simply waiting for her to do as she was told. She rolled her eyes and brushed past him, picked up a large spoon and then handed it to him with a face full of apathy. He chuckled despite himself. He just loved to wind her up; it was so much fun and it was also one of those rare moments that he did know how to deal with her. He simply found it difficult to keep up with her fluent sarcasm, and her sharp wit, but he was gradually getting there. Thinking about it now, he had to admit to himself that without Ruby constantly making his life a living hell, it would be no fun at all. They may be rivals but Chili couldn't help but feel something for her. He just didn't know what it was yet, probably because she mixed him up. Just when he thought he could hate her no more, she went and did something - _one thing _- that just turned it all around. She definitely was peculiar...

"What are you doing Chili?" Another voice suddenly pitched into his deep thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh, Cress. It's just you. Oh, uh, making something for Ruby. Why?" Chili asked unsurely, shoving his hands into his aprons pockets with a sudden urge to fiddle with something. His fingers retreated to the loose thread on the inside of his apron as he tried his best to listen to his blue-haired brother.

"Why? Why are you making something for her?" He questioned, appearing to be skeptical about something or other.

"Because she asked for it." Chili answered somewhat shakily. What was with his brother and why was he looking at him as if he was doing something bad?

"Oh? And since when do you do what she asked you to do?" Cress continued with a flippant smirk.

"Since I chose to, ok? God, don't you have a book to read or something?" Chili sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother's usual sarcasm. Not today, he thought. Not when he already had Ruby to deal with!

"And why did you choose to?" Cress retorted, grinning as he watched Chili close his eyes tightly in frustration. "Are you maybe admitting som-" But his sarcastic questions came to a grinding halt.

"Time for you to go now!" Chili suddenly interrupted, grabbing his brother's shoulders and pushing him out of the door. However, Cress refused to go without a fight and dug his heels into the kitchen tiles but it didn't really do anything to help him as the floor was slippy from a spillage earlier that despite being cleaned up, still continued to linger on the tiles.

"God, just get out!" Chili cried, giving his brother one final insistent shove that sent him just out of the door. Chili didn't hesitate to close it in his face shortly afterwards. Then, turning to Ruby, he smiled an apoligetic smile and said:

"Sorry. Lost my cool for a second there."

"Meh, can't lose what you never had." She stated nonchalently, shrugging her shoulders passively.

"Ha ha, funny." Chili commented drily, walking past her and back towards the ingredients on the kitchen side. Picking up the strawberries, all he said was "Damn..."

"What now?" Ruby asked, coming to stand next to him as she inspected his ingredients thoroughly.

"I need a knife." He answered in a low voice.

"Oh."

"Get me one?"

"Pfft, y'got two arms that aren't broken. The drawer's right next to you!" Ruby replied, throwing dramatic arms in the direction of the drawers. Chili rolled his eyes and held his tounge to stop a sarcastic comment from coming out of his mouth and then, in defeat, reached for a knife. Grabbing the handle, he flipped it up and caught it expertedly but still Ruby wasn't impressed.

"Shouldn't play with knives Chili." Ruby (mock?) scolded with a shake of the head.

"Yeah well, people shouldn't _steal things either_." He replied with a small dose of venom, refering to her earlier "escapade" with his strawberries. Then, twisting the cutlery within his ready fingers, he began to chop up the red fruits with speed and efficiency, their juices splattering out onto the counter as he did so. Ruby watched in silent fascination. She watched his expert fingers and the flex of his thin arm everytime he chopped the fruits. She saw that flash of determination and that forced silence as he continued his work in the ever-watching presence of the four kitchen walls. Such alot that she had never really noticed about him before and yet here she was paying so much attention to him.

While fangirls were all over Chili, she was not and while he basked in the attention of the love-drunk fools, she simply didn't give him any extra attention than she would a normal man. She treated him equal, just like everybody else and while she wouldn't be one to deny that he was quite good-looking, he, just like his brothers, was not a God. And so she didn't see the need for people to go completely nuts over him.

"Alright Ruby. The strawberries are done now. Just hand me the cream and I'll finish it for you." Chili ordered softly.

Ruby, for once, complied without question, despite the cream being right next to him. She picked the tub of whipped cream up and gently placed it in his hand and he tightened his fingers around the tube, thanking her quietly for giving it to him in the first place.

Squirting the cream in the dishes with a fun flick of the wrist, he picked up the two bowls now filled with the tasteful desert and handed one to Ruby. She accepted it graciously, grabbed a spoon from the counter that she had got out earlier and began to heartily devour the food. Chili smiled, shook his head and tended to his own food with a ready spoon and a waiting mouth.

"Wow, so good!" Ruby praised and then upon seeing Chili's smug expression, she regained her posture and her uninterested face. "For un-fresh food anyways." In which Chili rolled his eyes playfully and ate his own dish with a satisfyed smile.

The pair walked out into the dining room and proceeed to move towards a table. Chili pulled out a chair for Ruby but she immediately shook her head and parked herself on the table, in which Chili blinked at for a couple of seconds and then sat down himself on the chair that he had just pulled out. The pair ate in silence, though there was a comfortable aura surrounding the two and the quiet was neither awkward nor discomforting, just content and mutual.

Suddenly, an all too familiar duo came running on all fours accompanied by a not so impressed blue-haired gym leader. When Cress reached them, he swiftly scooped up the pair of trouble-makers and then turned to look at Chili and Ruby, who glanced at each other in question and then back at Cress, waiting for him to speak. When no one did, Ruby got irritated and delivered Cress a deadpanned look, whilst shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"What?" She voiced, obviously not caring about what Cress was going to say.

"Care to explain why these two of _your _pokemon, were in the laundry basket?" He asked both of them with a stoic countenance.

"Nope, not really. Would _you _care to sit down and enjoy some delicious strawberries and cream with us?" Ruby retorted quickly, deciding that she definitely wasn't interested in where this conversation was going!

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to be ruining Chili's "fun-time" , now would I?" Cress snidely remarked glancing between the two.

"Ok, what did I do?" Chili piped up, angry about being dragged into the arguement - especially when he didn't do anything!

Ignoring Chili, Ruby simply turned her head away from the demanding blue-haired waiter and looked at the wall instead, already finding something that was more intriguing to look at that Cress and his bored expression.

"Whatever, now hand me my pokemon will you? He is mine afterall!" Ruby chided, reaching her arm out to retrieve her agitated Snivy.

"Don't mind him Jaden. He's just grumpy is all, but we don't honestly care do we?" Ruby cooed, choosing her words deliberately as she knew that Cress was in hearing range. In turn, the stoic Gym Leader turned his head away from her snootily and handed Chili's Pansear back to him. When that was complete, he simply turned and walked away, disappearing up the stairs. The pair heard a door close shortly after.

"Jaden, you little rascal, you!" She giggled, tickling her Snivy's tummy with a finger.

"Oh, so that's where you went, eh Pansear? Guess I should've kept a better eye on you, huh?" Chili laughed sheepishly. When both pokemon had had enough attention, they both walked away and ran around the tables, leaving the back door that was slightly open to let some air into the stuffy kitchen. Good thing they weren't open on a Saturday, hmm?

"Hey Ruby?" Ruby heard and she turned her head, only to find Chili not far from her face.

"Yeah?" She asked, leaning back slightly. Chili smirked and leaned forward until his nose pressed against hers. Ruby gulped inconspicuously as she felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks, the feeling embarrassing her as it was not common at all. She tried to turn her head away, but a firm, pale hand held it in place. Then, his eyes giving a final flicker, he placed a thumb to her cheek and wiped something away.

"You had a little something right there." Chili teased, licking it up himself, which made Ruby blush even harder. Satisfyed, Chili stood up and began to leave, feeling fully pleased with himself; it had been a while that _he _had been the one to make _her _uncomfortable and uneasy and it felt great! And her reaction? Oh wow, he'd never get tired of it!

Draping his apron over a nearby chair, he scooped up Pansear and the small fire monkey rested on his shoulders cooperatively, chirping in contentment.

"See you later." Chili smirked, throwing a lazy wave over his shoulder and leaving Ruby in the dining room alone as he too, much like his brother earlier, disappeared up the stairs.

Blinking rapidly, she touched the place where she had felt his fingers linger for a brief second longer than they actually needed to and smiled a small smile to herself as she cradled her Snivy close to her.

All of this over a tub of strawberries...

**Finished! Yay! I can finally post something for Chili!**

**Please, I honestly hope that you didn't prejudge this when you saw that there was an OC in it, because I actually think that it went pretty well and I just hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

**So like I said at the begining, depending on how many people like this story and the feedback I get (if I get any!) , I'll think about doing a chapter story for them. More will be explained on that when I actually get to writing it out. Most likely, it will be a group of one-shots but posted on the same story, if that makes sense. So my upcoming Ruby and Chili story will be a series of one-shots, probably influenced by music although they will not be song-fics! I repeat, NOT SONGFICS! :)**

**Okay, please, read,review and tell me what YOUR thoughts are on my upcoming story are. :)**

**Thanks to anyone who does review!**

**~Jess~**


End file.
